


Good Morning

by UntamedCarebear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/pseuds/UntamedCarebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex with Lancelot and Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off over the week. Not my best piece of writing but I'm happy with it. 
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Merlin snuffled in his sleep and buried his face into his pillow. Today was Arthur and Gwen's anniversary and they had decided to stay in their room the whole day giving Merlin and the knights the day off, so Merlin took advantage of this and decided to spend as much as the day in Lancelot's bed with Lancelot as possible.

He slowly started waking up to the feeling of fingers dancing across his back. He opened his mouth to say something but it turned into a yawn and he heard Lancelot chuckle. "Good morning Merlin" The warlock just groaned and buried his face into Lancelot's chest. "I hope you don't expect me to get up, too early" Actually, he didn't even know what time of day it was, it could the afternoon for all he knew. Either way he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

He felt and heard Lancelot chuckle again before he propped his head on his hand and kissed the top of Merlin's head. "I had a different idea but if you would rather sleep.." He left the sentence opened and it caught Merlin's interest. "What was your idea?" Lancelot answered by grinning and moving his fingers lower until there were circling around the warlocks entrance.

Merlin moaned and pushed back into the fingers, trying to get them to go in. "Please" He begged as he started to wake up more at the thought of sex. Lancelot smiled and pushed one finger in, Merlin was still loose and wet from their last time a few hours and it made both men shiver.

"You're still full of my cum" He moved his finger in and out making Merlin moan softly and push back, trying to get it deeper. "I like having my arse full of your cum, now fuck me" Instead of doing what his lover said, Lancelot just added another finger making Merlin moan softly again and he curled them, trying to find the spot to set his warlock off. 

Suddenly, Merlin let out a loud moan and arched his back before rolling onto his back exposing his hardened member. "Lancelot" the warlock's breathe came out in pants as he tried rocking his hips down onto Lancelot's fingers.

"Please, stop teasing me" Lancelot ignored the request and kept moving his fingers in and out of Merlin for a few more minutes before taking pity on his lover and removing his fingers. He then moved so he was hovering over Merlin before kissing him gently.

The warlock lifted his arms and wrapped them around the knights neck to pull him closer. The kiss quickly became heated, their tongues sliding over each other. Lancelot finally pulled away and smiled at his warlock before he entered Merlin, making the warlock moan.

The pair started kissing again as Lancelot started moving his hips. "Lancelot" Merlin moaned throwing his head back onto the pillow, breaking the kiss. "Harder" The knights grinned before saying. "Your wish is my command" Lancelot sped up before he changed the angle and hit the spot that made his warlock see stars.

Merlin moaned loudly again as Lancelot kept hitting that spot. He could feel himself getting closer, he tried pushing the feeling away, wanting to keep this up longer but it wasn't long before Merlin couldn't hold out any longer. The warlock moaned the knight's name as he came over their stomachs. Lancelot felt Merlin tighten around him and after a few more thrusts, came inside his warlock for a second time that day.

Lancelot collapsed onto Merlin, both men chests were heaving as they tried catching their breath. "I really liked that idea" Merlin said after a moment making Lancelot laugh. "Thought you would" He pushed himself up off of his warlock before pulling out and flopping next Merlin.

Merlin curled into his knight and let out a happy sigh. He looked towards the window in the room and saw a little light which meant it was still early, which was a good thing since that meant he would be to sleep longer. "Wake me up again when it's time for breakfast" He mumbled before burying his face into Lancelot's chest. He felt his knight chuckle before he fell back asleep.


End file.
